


Raw Feelings

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [24]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Takes place in an AU that I may or may not write. Basically, Jackie and Anti were accidentally merged together by Marvin in one of his spells. Jackie was basically in a relationship with Chase and Anti who was slowly being accepted into the Septic Egos after Jack came back from the coma was pretty close with Chase. Chase was the person who accepted Anti first into the group which greatly surprised Anti and took him off guard and he grudgingly basically became close with the younger ego. Anyway, the merged form is generally a mix between Jackie and Anti but occasionally, one of the two would come out when there's no conflict and they're feeling rather strong individual emotions.This is just a little fluffy drabble for Chase and the mixed Jackie and Anti with mostly hints of complicated emotions that hints at a possible poly relationship between the three in the future. If they could manage to get Anti to talk to them that is.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Raw Feelings

He slowly stirred from the world of dreams to the sensation of something almost sharp tracing light circles on his cheek. The air was filled with the subtle sound of a quiet hum, reminiscent of that of an old TV playing nothing but white static.

His eyelids fluttered open and his sleepy blue eyes met a pair of flickering crying black voids that seemed to draw him into their depths like an eternal blackhole.

Most normal smart people would’ve been scared at such a sight and maybe back in the past he would’ve been scared shitless at waking up to this being tirelessly watching him. But he never claimed to be smart and most of all… He knows this person and he knew without a doubt, that they would never ever lay a single harmful finger on him.

Chase Brody reached up and cupped their warm cheek tenderly.

“Hey,” he whispered, unwilling to disturb the rare, peaceful air that was enveloping the normally chaotic being before him. “Did you just spend the entire night watching me sleep? That’s gotta be rather boring, love.”

And creepy, as Marv would’ve wonderfully tactfully said if he was here right now.

He pushed himself up on one arm and hooked his other arm around the other’s neck to pull them in so that he could bump their foreheads gently together in an affectionate act. The younger ego brushed his lips on the mixed ego’s cheek. They grunted before rolling them both over so that they could pin a smiling Chase’s body on the bed with theirs.

“You’re always interesting,” they rumbled as they plopped their much bigger body on top of his, making Chase wheeze a bit at the unexpected weight. “Morning.”

Chase could feel Jax (the name that everyone had agreed to call Jackie and Anti’s merged form) burrowing his face on the crook of his neck, their hot puffs of breath against his sensitive skin made him slightly squirm. He wrapped his arms around their waist and kissed the top of their head, wrinkling his nose and resisting the urge to sneeze when their fluffy brown hair tickled the inside of his nose.

“Morning love… What time is it?” asked Chase, not even attempting to lean his head over to get a glance of his digital clock. He was far too content underneath Jax’s body to move.

“Dunno, don’t care,” Jax grumbled, “Cat boy dropped by earlier to have me tell you that he wants to talk when you woke up.”

Chase arched an eyebrow at that information. Marvin dropped by? Normally, the other man avoided his room these days because Jax is still severely pissed off with him for causing this entire merged body fiasco.

“Maybe he’s got some news on how to separate you both,” Chase murmured. Being underneath Jax meant that he immediately felt it when the other being tensed at his words. “... Jax? Is there something wrong?”

They only tightened their hold around him in answer.

“... ‘s nothing,” they mumbled against his neck.

… Chase knows that voice. He knows that sharp tone, those violent barbs that only emerges when he gets too close to a furiously protected heart.

Anti.

“Anti,” said Chase, soothingly trailing his fingers up and down the other’s spine, kissing the side of their head. “We need to talk about this. About us.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Anti snarled, about to pull himself away from Chase if it weren’t for the fact that the smaller man already predicted this reaction and had hooked his legs around him. “ ** _Chase_**.”

Anti threateningly growled, brushing his sharp teeth over Chase’s throat as a warning even though they both knew that it was an empty one. He could’ve broken out of the weaker man’s hold already if he truly wanted to get away from him and yet… He continued to lay painfully tense in Chase’s arms.

“... Let me go.” Chase’s heart ached at the hint of a plea in Anti’s voice. It was something that seemed so publicly uncharacteristic coming from the volatile glitchy being and yet Chase knew better. After all, this hadn’t been the first time Anti had bared his soul to him.

“No,” he firmly said. “I’m not letting go of you, no matter what.”

Jax… No. _Anti_ shuddered in his embrace, clutching at Chase as if afraid or rather, expecting him to break the unsaid promise in those words.

“Idiot,” Anti choked out before he retreated back into the chaotic mix of his and Jackie’s soul, to try and hide away the unexpectedly pried open bars of his heart.

Chase resisted the urge to sigh. He felt more sad than frustrated at the currently complicated set of events. Feelings… Such a messy issue to straighten out.

He felt a kiss on his cheek and when he turned his head, his eyes met a pair of warmer, concerned voids. Chase gave Jackie a reassuring smile.

“I’m okay, love,” said Chase, kissing the tip of the merged form’s nose. “Can you… Can you check on him please? Make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Jackie nodded and then pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, “I’ll take care of him.”

“Good,” Chase whispered against his lips. “Be gentle with him.”

“I know, sunshine.” Jackie nuzzled their cheeks together. “I will.”

And with that, he mixed themselves back together again. Jax reluctantly pried himself away from Chase but then slinked back into his hold when the younger ego pulled him back.

“Five more minutes,” Chase murmured as he hid his face into the other’s bare chest, pressing his ear above the erratically beating heart.

“... Five more minutes.” Jax repeated with a nod, wrapped his arms around Chase once more.

For now, the world outside of their shared room did not exist. For now… The three of them basked in each other’s comforting presence and allowed time to slide away from their grasps until they took hold of it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at asherranceoftheheart on tumblr if you want to talk more and please comment on whether you guys want me to continue this or not!


End file.
